


I Really apologise for what you are about to read this is really awful please no seriously don't read this you have been warned

by Anonymus_fandomTrash



Category: Political RPF, Supernatural
Genre: American Presidents, Clowns, Gay, I Blame Tumblr, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry Sam Winchester, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Fanfiction, Lawyer Sam Winchester, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot Twists, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Some Plot, This Is STUPID, Trolling, Warning: Donald Trump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 11:25:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16094711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymus_fandomTrash/pseuds/Anonymus_fandomTrash
Summary: So Ronald McDonald breaks into the white house and some interesting shit goes down





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't take this seriously this is meant t imitate the 10 year olds in Wattpad who write this stupid crap.

He was in. After years of studying the layout of the place, he had figured out how to get in. Soon enough, he was standing in a bedroom. His target was in sight, lying there, in his wrinkly naked skin. His orange face glimmered in the moonlight and his hair looked as it usually did. The red haired clown had wanted to be with him ever since he saw him on celebrity apprentice. Now he was there. He could feel his pale white member hardening. He pulled off his jumpsuit, revealing his pale chest. He began lubing up. He pulled back the sheets to reveal Trump's Rump. He penetrated deep inside him and began thrusting. He thrust and thrust and thrust some more. Then, someone walked in. 

"What are you doing?" The man asked. The red headed clown flipped around. It was Trump.   
"What?" Ronald yelled.  
"Ahhh, well, you see, Melania told me to go fuck myself so I made a sex doll of myself so I could." Trump explained. Ronald McDonald was confused at what was going on. Then, the real Trump pulled his pants down, revealing his nineteen inch long dick. He was already hard because he fucked Mike Pence's ass up real good. Damn, he was a hot boy. Then, he shoved it dry up Ronald's ass, tearing it clean in two. He died immediately upon impact of Trump's mega dick.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops shit I forgot the end bit hold up

Then, Trump's lawyer, Sam Winchester walked in and witnessed the mess. He then pulled out a gun and shot the president because he was doing highly illegal shit.


End file.
